The present invention is concerned with a man-made transportable roadway designed to be easily transported during military operations and quickly and easily deployed in places where it is needed to provide a temporary road surface, especially in swampy or marshy areas where military vehicles may bog down in the absence of the roadway of the present invention. The invention comprises an articulated system of man-made planks held together by a plurality of flexible tension membranes and hinges in such a way that the roadway may be stacked layer upon layer on a vehicle bed designed to transport and deploy the roadway. The lightweight, plastic-encapsulated planks of which the roadway is constructed provide buoyancy which aids in supporting heavy vehicular loads in swamps and marshes. Also, the flexible tension membranes which connect most of the adjacent planks results in a spreading of the load over several adjacent planks.